Future Music of the Night
by MiyakoSakuraKobayashi
Summary: This is about Christine's "future" kids: Raoul's son, & Erik's daughter. Even though they know that they are half siblings they fall in love and keep it a secret, they are afraid the other will think of it, or even the other in disgust & hate them. 1shot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Elizabeth and William! :)**

It was many years ago…. I was young, innocent and following in my father's footsteps. I knew what I was and I even accepted it. I just did not accept it in the way that I should had. Now I am withered and awaiting my death, my husband's has already come and I know not what else to do _but_ wait. The opera house has long yet seen a person inside for ages, I was the one who kept it alive along with my brother after my father's turn.

Now the opera house is being restored and I am finally glad once again, even in my old age to see that people will once again see the beauty of the theatre. The dust is blown away, my emotions now have offset a few things such as this. The lights are coming on and everything is polished.

Let me take you back about seventy years ago and explain what all happened.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My name is Elizabeth; I am the daughter of the Phantom of this opera house and Christine Daae. My mother married the Phantom after her first husband, Raoul died. She had a son with him, William; he is twenty-one and I am sixteen. My mother died early about three years ago then my Father followed about a year ago. Christine was his life, his only compassion and love. We live in the basement of theater.

I was the unlucky one to gain my Father's mark, he did not care though he felt bad for me that I would go through the same torture he did. I now wear the same mask he did. My brother on the other hand is flawless with Raoul's brown hair and my mother's dark eyes. He looked so much like Raoul, as my mother used to say. I bear my Father's lighter, gold-like hair and his eyes but I do look much like my mother. My Father, after my mother would always tell me how beautiful I really was, even though I never thought it was true.

Occasionally I would let my bangs be my mask, and when I could I would usually be staring at myself in the mirror, daydreaming and thinking about how long I would ever be allowed out in the world with this mark. William had never seen the mark I bore, but he had seen Father's, as had I. I knew mine was not as bad, but it was close.

I sat at the mirror and moved my bangs out of the way. I hated my face, it was hideous. I did not know how even my brother could love me, even as a brother, my parents, or anyone. I heard a gasp behind me and turned to my left while my bangs flew back over my face. William was behind me and he looked not exactly scared but more shocked.

"I… I…"

"Will?"

"I…" he stuttered still. He could not get anything else out of his mouth other than that. Soon he walked up to me and then kneeled before me. I was not sure what was going on. He reached a shaking hand out towards my face and I turned to where he could not reach me. "Beth, will you let me see…? Please?" he asked.

"You shouldn't. You'll hate the creature I am." I mumbled.

"I never hated Father, and I could never hate you." he told me.

"Really?" I asked moving my head up just slightly so I could see him in the mirror. His face showed regret but was pleading.

"Yes,"

I sighed and turned back to him. I closed my eyes as he moved all of my bangs out of my face. I opened them back up when he had fully done so, ever so slowly he did. "Oh, my God. You do look like Father."

I turned and my bangs fell back into place.

"I knew you would hate me."

"I don't hate you, God I don't. You are still far more beautiful than any woman I have ever seen." he said. I knew my brother was now the owner of the opera house and when he hosted an opera, we sat in the booth that Father used to stay in. It gave me at least a small glimpse at life outside of this underground moat.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, that mark is nothing but a beauty spot."

"It's far more than that, Will. It's my torture."

"It should be your love and compassion. Your thankfulness and gratefulness."

I sighed.

"This life means nothing to me. There is nothing to gain from it."

"That's what Father thought too, Beth. Look, tonight there is another opera. Come into the booth. Try and find a man that you may have interest in, maybe even one of the actors."

"How can I? No one will want me once they see the mask. They will know I am Father's heir."

"And a beautiful one at that."

I sighed. I was not winning this at all so I gave up. I reached over and grabbed my mask from the table then put it on. I then flipped my bangs off of my face so I could see fully. I knew exactly what I would wear for tonight.

Soon I was going to make sure Father's legacy was not gone so I was going to make a guest appearance on stage of an upcoming opera. I had learned from Father so many tricks and magic that I could nearly match him, I knew every passageway out of and into the opera house, as well as around the place.

That night I dressed in red and black, my best colors as Father once told me. I waited for the crowd to settle down before I came into the booth. William welcomed me and I sat down. He politely kissed my hand as he always did and I blushed this time as he smiled up at me.

"You look stunning tonight, Elizabeth."

"Thank you, Will. You as well look quite handsome."

He let me sit down and then sat down himself. I gasped silently, it could not be. I could not be in love with my brother. Now everything made sense to why I had always been nervous and weird feeling around my brother. Was it wrong to love my half-brother? He was not exactly my brother but still my brother. Dear Lord, when had this door been opened? How could I say anything to him, _could _I say anything? I wondered if he would be disgusted or even laugh and think it was funny that I would say that.

"Do you see anyone you like?"

My jaw clenched.

"Maybe."

"Where?"

That is when I could not speak any longer. "Beth?"

"Hmm?" I managed to get out.

"Where is the man that you see?"

I had to tell him.

"Right next to me." I whispered.

"What?"

I swallowed and was ready to run if I needed to.

"Next to me."

I saw the look on his face and I got up. I could not take what he had to say to me. As I turned I felt his arm on me.

"Don't go."

"Why?" I asked half turning my head.

"Just sit down, please."

I sighed then sat. "You are really interested in me?"

"Yes." I mumbled.

"How long?"

"I don't even know. It's just hit me now what I feel and why."

"Really?"

I nodded shamefully. "Elizabeth, it's been years for me. I thought Father would have you since he was always complementing you the way he would mom. I noticed it once mother died. I think he was trying to hint to you that he wanted you. I don't think it was only because mom died that he did, I think it was also that he couldn't take the fact that you weren't taking the hints and returning them."

"You… you… Dad… he… _wanted_ me?"

"That's what I think." he said and then held the unmasked side of my face. "I'm glad he didn't get to you first."

"You… you really love me?"

"I do."

I smiled a true smile that I had not in the longest that I can remember.

William started to show his love to me occasionally. It was a real turn from the brother-sister love we shared. I enjoyed it since I had not felt anything like this in all of my life.

It broke my heart when William said that he was moving into a mansion farther away from the opera house. I would be all alone like Father was, even though he promised to visit me every chance he got. He knew that it would not be a good idea to live underground any longer since something would start to go around or even now, because we had professed our love. Now was my chance to run a muck like Father had and let everyone know that our family still had control of this establishment.

The next opera was coming up soon and I was glad to have William out for that only reason. I missed him, I missed the company and the way we would play around, I missed everything about him.

The opera was going to start soon. There was a formal party out in the foyer of the stairway. This was my chance. I walked through a doorway that had a curtain on it. Everyone started to get quiet and stared at me.

I wore a royal blue gown that flared out just enough and it was an A line. My bangs hid the edge of my mask. I saw my brother and smiled as I slowly stepped down the stairway.

"Why so silent, loving brother…?" I sang, I had my mother's melodic voice. "Did you think that I would stay hidden away? Have you missed me, William? I have by far…. Honest greetings to you all." I finished walking down the stairs. I saw my brother's shocked face and I walked up to him. I put my hand on his breast, just above his heart. "Did you forget about me, dear brother?"

"Never, how could I?"

"By finding another." I whispered.

"No, I will never."

He took my hands and put one of them on his shoulder. He held me for a while swaying back and forth. Soon I opened my eyes and grabbed his face.

"You're chains will always be mine, you belong to me." I said and bolted for the stairway again. He attempted to follow but I would not give my trapdoors away so I set up a puff of smoke then was gone.

William stood there confused and slightly hurt. He wondered why I would had run if I loved him. Why did I grab him like that even after he professed his love to me even with them all there? Why had I showed so suddenly and then the next moment was gone?

He walked up into our booth and then sat down confused and waited to see if I would show. I had better plans of making sure Father's legacy still lived on.

I knew this opera by heart. It was the story of my father and mother. William had written it from both mother's account and Father's. It was an interesting one, but I despised the man who was playing my brother's father, Raoul. I had heard him sing before and he was nothing like my mother described.

I was going to make my appearance at the end to show that my father's life was true, that this was not just a myth or a fantasy like some still thought.

As the show was coming to its close, I watched the curtain fall as I was on the uppermost part of the balconies. I did as my father did and jumped onto the chandelier. I did not have to hold quite as tightly as I thought that I would to stay on top. It started rocking back and forth, as I was on it. Everyone gasped and looked up. I smirked and jumped down to the stage, I used my tricks to break the fall. I turned and everyone saw the mask I wore.

"Who are you?" the man playing my father asked. I turned back to him.

"The Phantom's daughter." I said and flipped my bangs out of my face to reveal my mask. It was exactly the same as the one he wore.

"It's just a story."

"That's what you think. I have a brother too, Raoul's son. Too bad Raoul died long ago. My parents too only a few years ago. It is my legacy now."

"No its not!" he said and walked up to me. My eyes went wide as he attempted to pull the mask off of my face. He gasped when he did. The others backed up. I flipped my bangs over my eyes.

"I told you; no one ever listens." I growled.

I saw my brother's face and grabbed my mask then placed it back. "You better straighten up, Phantom and you too Raoul. Neither of you are best to be in my father's opera. My brother only allowed you in since he couldn't find another pair of men."

"If you are really Christine's daughter then you must know all of the songs by heart. She must have sung them daily to the Phantom."

"Do you wonder who was ever able to write this? My brother and I did by account of my parents. I will never forget my mother's singing, it was like nothing I had ever heard or ever will."

"Sing for us why don't you? Prove yourself of Christine's heritage."

I sighed then took a deep breath.

"Spot me." I muttered as I began. "Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear."

"It's me they hear."

"Your/My spirit and your/my voice in one combined. The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your/my mind."

I sped ahead and sung my mother's solo. He continued to spot me. Even Meg was in awe of how much I sounded like my mother. At the end, everyone was in awe as well. The Phantom turned me around and looked deep into my eyes.

"You truly are her daughter."

"Why would you doubt that something like me would not be her daughter? The Phantom never had another love."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know that he lived exactly as I have, stuck in one area my whole life, never allowed out in the world."

"You're wrong."

"How could I be wrong about my own father?"

"Because I am he."

He grabbed me, a puff of smoke appeared as I felt us be gone from the area, and I did not know where we were going. When we finally stopped, we were down in the dungeons. I was astounded by the moment and it took me aback. He kept dragging me and I just kept walking. Eventually he brought me into my parent's old bedroom, which I had not touched since their deaths.

He looked at me deep in the eyes again and then slowly removed his mask. "I… am your father, Elizabeth."

I gasped as I saw his unmasked face for the first time. Indeed, it was worse than my own, I was lucky.

"Father…? Where have you been? I thought you died!"

"It was a show. I knew I had to leave you once your mother died, I knew it was becoming too much to see so much of her in you. I couldn't take it, I'm sorry I left you both."

I could not talk, this was too much for me. I sat on the bed and he replaced the mask. "I'm sorry I tore the mask off in front of you. There have just been many that have worn the same one that look so much like you and I just haven't known what else to do."

"It's all right, Father. I forgive you."

I studied him for a moment and I saw more youthfulness in him than ever. I guessed that it was the magic abilities he held.

"Darling, how is your brother?"

"Good I think."

"He no longer stays here with you, does he?"

"No, sir… he doesn't."

"So you are by yourself?"

"Yes."

"You don't like it do you?"

"I liked it when William was still with me, he was the best company I had had since mom died and you left…. He just had to get out since people might start saying things about him if he didn't."

"Elizabeth, would you like to live with me?"

My head jerked up. How could William and I go on with our love with Father in our way? Would he allow it? Was it true that he may feel for me and that was the real reason why he left? How could I answer him? "Beth," he asked and kneeling before me and held the uncovered side of my face.

"What's wrong? Why are you silent?"

I shook my head. "There is something wrong, I know how you are. Tell me, what is it?"

I got out of his hold and stood up then walked over to a wall.

"William said that you used to say things to me that you really should had only said towards mom. Is that true?"

"That's what's worrying you? That I might feel something for you?"

"Just answer the question… please."

"That I did, I just could not hold them back because you remind me so much of your mother. Some things just slipped. Now answer my question, Elizabeth."

"No, that is not what's bothering me. What's bothering me is that… William and I… love each other… more than brother-sister love."

"And you are worried that will affect me?"

"Affect everything. Our relationship, our lives as a whole… my and William's love. How can it not affect anything and everything?"

"It will not for me. I am just glad at this point that you have even found someone you love, even if it is your brother. I know he will keep you happy, at the very least care for you."

I nodded. William came rushing down the waterway. I looked over and I could not read his face.

"Why did you do that? You frightened everyone!"

"Dad showed himself before, why shouldn't I and let everyone know that his legacy should not be forgotten?"

"It was fine when you came down the stairs but jumping off of the chandelier was far too much, Elizabeth."

"They need to realize that I am like Father and will not tolerate much."

"Such as what?"

"That man playing your father must go. He has no talent. Your father, I know he must have sounded much better than that."

"Elizabeth, you can't just do that to my opera. I will have to ban you from all of your privileges if you don't behave. I will treat you like a child and keep you confined here. I will find a way to do so."

"Why? William, you cannot do that. That's unfair."

"It is not. You have shown that you cannot keep control of yourself. If you ever have a hope of being out in the world at one point then you must learn to behave properly. This has not been a show of proper behavior for an adult, nor for a young lady."

I snarled.

"William, I am already confined, you cannot confine me any more."

"Oh, can't I? How about no longer being able to see any more operas. You must stay here permanently and if you do not then you will receive further confinement."

My jaw hung.

"William, you cannot do that. She is not your daughter." Father said coming up behind me.

"And she is yours?"

His eyes said it all with fury.

"It may be your opera now, William, but you do not control Elizabeth, not one bit. I will tell her what she can and cannot do."

William's eyes burned with fury for me.

"Then you do so. I am through here, through with you, Elizabeth. If I cannot punish you in a parenting way then I will punish you in a way that will hurt you. Maybe then you will realize what you should and should not do."

I gasped silently and my heart jumped in a bad way. It hurt badly to hear him say that. He turned and retreated. I wanted to start crying and I could feel the tears threatening to spill.

"Go after him, bring him back to you, darling. Do not let him walk away with such hatred. He will regret it soon and if you do not then he will find another surly. You do want him to be by you correct?" Father asked me in a quiet voice.

"Yes," I muttered.

"Then go."

I bit my lip and ran after him the fastest I could. I nearly tripped a couple times on my dress but I did not care. I just had to have him back. He was nearly out of my sight and I knew he was walking quickly but I was faster. I bolted and when I reached him, I threw my arms around him. He tried to pry them off but I clung tighter.

"Don't leave me, brother. I can't take it."

"Then you should have thought of that earlier. Let me go, wench."

I gasped and my jaw trembled. I started to cry.

"William…" I nearly let out in a squeak. "Why?"

He turned to me and I saw he was fighting to look angry but it was not working.

"Because you no longer act like you should. You act just like what you are, uneducated and a disgusting, loathsome creature captivated in darkness."

I let go of him and I could not take it any longer to hear these wretched words from my brother's mouth. Tears were pouring down my face like a river. I started to back up.

"I don't know you anymore…" I whispered. His face distorted as he realized what he really had said. He tried to come towards me but I stepped farther back. "Stay away from me, I don't know who you are."

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry."

I shook my head.

"No you're not."

I turned then he took a hold of me and I tried to get away but he would not free me. He set his face on my shoulder and I could hear him crying, but trying to be silent. "William…"

"Oh God, Elizabeth, please forgive me. I am so sorry, I never meant any of that. I am so sorry."

"How can I believe that now?"

"You know I would never say any of that. Please believe me."

"I want to, Will, I do, but I don't know that I can…"

He turned me around and we looked into each other's eyes that were full of tears. He slowly lowered his face to mine and then whispered against my lips, "Then let me show you…"

He kissed me and I never had expected anything such pleasure to exist for mortals, or even be available to me. I had no idea what I was doing when his tongue met mine but I attempted to push against it with mine, he must have liked it since he started a war against my tongue with his. I felt so much pleasure coursing through my body that I did not know what to do with.

I did not want it to end but he pulled back when the pleasure became too much for me to comprehend, I was kissed senseless, breathless, wordless, and really, I had no idea how to respond to what just happened. We just stared at each other for a while then eventually William broke the silence.

"That's how sorry I am. Will you believe me now?"

I nodded still not being able to talk and I know if I did, I would either stutter or I would slaughter my words. He smiled a lopsided grin; I loved it when he did. "Will you forgive me, Elizabeth, and let me take you back?"

I nodded again. He gave me another kiss and my hands somehow found their way behind his head. His hands somehow found their way down from my waist, slowly down my hips and around my front. I gasped when he touched me in my private area, the pleasures heightened and my hips thrust themselves towards his hands and he started to caress the area. It was making my bones seem to melt and I had to pull out of the kiss before I fell flat on my buttocks.

He seemed confused when I did; his face was twisted with many emotions. He seemed to think he had done something I did not like and removed his hands. I stopped him and put them back.

"No, you don't have to stop. It's just so much for me, I can't take it all in at once."

"I'm sorry, I've forgotten that you had never experienced something like this."

"What does this mean?" I asked nodding towards his hands. "The position we're in."

"You don't know?"

I shook my head. I felt so unintelligent and daft. "I want to make love with you, Beth. I want to show you how much I love you."

"Make love? What is that? Is that some heightened form of kissing or such?"

"You really have been out of the world for far too long. Did mother or Father ever tell you about sex?"

I nodded. "It's the same thing."

"Oh…" I muttered and blushed. I felt ridiculous now to not know such a thing. Was I truly that secluded from the world that I really did not know a simple act of love?

His hands moved back around my waist and he just held me.

"Will you let me take you to my home?"

"Will Father worry about us?"

"I doubt it."

I nodded. He smiled. "Come on then, up we go."

"Must I hide my face in my hair?"

"If you wish, I do not think it will matter."

I did so anyway and we walked until we got into the opera house itself. We walked outside and I saw so many things that astounded me, I had never been outside once in my entire life. It was beautiful in the night. It was slightly warmer than the opera house, but it felt good. It was good thing that William kept his arm around me because I would have been stuck if I did not and he would have left me.

We walked into the carriage when it came up. He helped me in and I stared out the window with awe. There were so many things that I had never even heard of. I continually asked my brother what things were, endless questions went through my head, as I was fascinated with the outside world while he was astounded with the fact that I had not known what anything was outside of the opera house.

When we arrived at a large house the carriage stopped and the driver let us out. William stepped out first then helped me out. The driver left on the carriage and we walked up to the house, it was massive. I did not know that one person could own such a home. William opened the door and he led me in.

He took me upstairs and into his bedroom. It was beautiful, there was chairs, a dresser, tables, a large bed that looked big enough to hold nearly four people and a chest. There was even an indoor bathroom. The opera had one but I had never been allowed in it.

"Wow, this is beautiful, William."

"I'm more interested in how beautiful you are." he muttered and I turned then he picked me up while kissing me senseless; he never missed a stride. I was nearly in heaven at this point.

He sat me on his bed and crawled up on top of me. He soon pulled back, though I was reluctant to let him do so. When he did, he started kissing all over my face, neck, and jaw. I whispered his name and he knew somehow more than I did what I wanted. He started kissing down my neck and went around my collarbone. He looked up at me with a questioning look.

"What?" I asked.

"May I?" he asked and looked at my dress. I blushed. No one had ever seen me naked since I was a child. I nodded then he smiled.

He reached around under me and I arched my back so he could get to the ties. He pulled the bow and it came loose. I tensed when he started to slowly pull the dress down. "Why are you so tense? Are you afraid?"

I shook my head no.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"I just don't know that you'll like me." I whispered. He chuckled and kissed my face again in a few spots before responding.

"You're unconditionally beautiful, Elizabeth. Never think you aren't."

I nodded and he pulled my dress down to my waist. He just stared at my chest. He must not like me, I thought, I knew it. I looked away and frowned. I felt ready to cry. He groaned and I looked back. "Oh, Elizabeth." he moaned and kissed me. His hands started to caress my chest.

His fingers massaged my breasts and started to get closer to the puckered rosebuds. A moan escaped my lips.

"Do you like that, my darling?"

I nodded then gasped as I felt his mouth descend on my right one. I thrust my chest up. For some reason, I felt myself becoming wet in my privates. After a minute, he moved to the neglected breast but continued to massage my right one with his hands. The pleasure was immense and I had never imagined that anything could exist more than this, though something told me otherwise.

Soon he left my breasts altogether and kissed farther down my stomach. William pulled my dress down even further and I got nervous when he pulled my gown off completely and dropped it to the floor. He pulled at my panties and I blushed that he wanted there already. I moved my hand over his and he looked at me.

"Do you want me to stop?"

I shook my head.

"It's not fair to me that you are still fully dressed and I am not."

He smiled my favorite lopsided grin and then got close to my face so our noses were almost touching.

"Do you want to help me undress?"

I blushed then nodded. He let me flip him and I was now on top. I started to unbutton his jacket then his vest and shirt. He was slightly muscled and the ripples of his chest and abdomen fascinated me. I smiled slightly and I tried to do what he had and kiss down his chest. I nibbled at his nipples and then kissed further down his torso. I got to the apex of his body then unbuttoned his pants.

I saw a slight twitch from his pants and when I pulled them off I jumped with a squeal as I scooted far up against the pillows. He laughed.

"That's supposed to happen, angel. Don't worry."

"What… what happened?"

"That's what happens when men get aroused. We grow in a sense."

I looked at him confused. He pulled his pants off and I saw a bulge in his boxer shorts. I was interested because that was not there normally. I crawled closer to examine it and saw it looked like a pole was in his shorts. My hand crept toward the edge then pulled them down. I was curious why the thing stuck right up. It was the size of my hand in length. I wrapped my hand around it and he groaned, the thing was wider than my hand!

I looked back up at William's face just as he flipped me and nearly ripped my panties off. He seemed to be a different person. "Do you really want this, Beth? It's not too late to pull back. If you don't then you better say so."

"I want you, William, I do."

"You're sure?"

"Yes,"

He ran his fingers over my private area. I gasped and bucked my hips when he touched a nerve and his fingers slipped in the folds. He smiled. I was drenched. He took ahold of his member and brought it towards my privates.

"I'm sorry, this will hurt." he muttered and I didn't get to ask why before he started to enter me, it wasn't a problem for him. I was being stretched in an unfamiliar way and it was uncomfortable but it did not hurt as he said. I gasped when he stopped, he had hit something inside of me that stopped him. He kissed me before he slightly pulled out then tore through whatever the barrier was.

I screamed inside of his mouth as the pain wracked through my body. Soon the pain started to lessen and he pulled back. "Forgive me. If I could had done anything about it I would had."

I nodded.

"Do you want me to start?"

"Will it help me feel better?"

"Does it still hurt?"

"A tad."

He pulled out and pushed back in. I was in bliss as he did so. It felt like heaven. I sighed as he did again. William bent down.

"Let me take your mask off, angel."

"N-n-no."

"Why? I want to love all of you; I do not think you are ugly at all. I love all of you already, why wouldn't I think you are beautiful there too?"

"I-I don't want… it off."

"Please, Beth?"

I looked at him and he had a pleading look. "I want to show you how much I love you; that I care about even your hidden parts, the parts you hate."

"Fine."

He stopped for a moment then held himself up on one arm and pulled the mask off. He tossed it to one of the tables beside the bed. He kissed my face, all over as he started to thrust once again.

Soon we were beginning to get to what we were striving for. William was pleasuring me overtime and I did not know how much longer I could keep going as if I was. A tension was building inside of me and I was afraid to let it go though I wanted to badly.

"Come with me, love. Please come for me."

Come? Come where? Where could I go being underneath him like that? All of a sudden, his jaw dropped and I felt him ram into me hard and he hit something that sent another wave of intense pleasure over me. I felt him filling me with something hot.

That set me off and I gasped and nearly started having a seizure of pleasure. I do not know what overtook me but what did was strong enough to calm me completely and make me feel an intense feeling of happiness. We laid there for a few minutes then I looked at him.

"You're so beautiful, Elizabeth. You truly are."

I blushed and then realized my mask was off I looked around to find it. "What's wrong?"

"Where's my mask?"

"Relax, it's on the bedside table. It's safe, darling."

I nodded and calmed down. William pulled out of me and I felt liquid leak out of me as if I was urinating but I was not. I looked down and saw a thick, white liquid seeping out of me. I saw William blush. "Sorry, I thought I came hard, I just didn't know how hard."

"Don't apologize. I enjoyed this."

He smiled and then moved me so I was up against the headboard and pillows then laid with me. He pulled the covers over us. He cut the gas lamp off.

"Sleep, beautiful. You need your rest, I have done enough to you for one night."

I nodded as sleep started to come upon me as he dimmed the light. I curled up with him. He kissed my forehead. "Sleep well, angel."

"You too, love."

I woke up with a pain in my abdomen and I had no clue why at first. I cringed at some movement inside of me and then my eyes shot open. I looked down to see exactly what I did the night before. I realized that was not a dream that occurred. The previous night started to go through my head once again. Too many things were going on for me to comprehend.

My lower regions started to become moist again after thinking of the night before and what had happened. I also felt the need to feel my brother in me once again grow stronger than the night before.

I felt William's hand move from my stomach down lower and I gasped, his middle finger was on that pleasure nerve. My hips bucked up towards his hand and then they lowered after a moment. I heard my brother's soft chuckle as he pushed on the nerve.

"Good morning, beautiful." he whispered in my ear. I panted with desire.

"Morning, Will." I breathed back.

His finger started to slowly move on top of the small nerve. My hips bucked up again. Oh, this was such a good way to wake up.

"Do you want release, my darling? Are you feeling as aroused as I am?"

I nodded. "Do you want me?"

"Yes," I moaned.

"Now?"

"Will…" I moaned as his finger slipped into me. I pushed against his finger and he added another. I still was not satisfied until he added a third. He started to slowly pump me and I was working with his fingers.

"Do you want me inside of you, love? Do you want me to love you like a lover or just fulfill you the best I can now."

I groaned.

"In me…"

"How in you?"

He was playing with me and I was not enjoying it too much but as long as his fingers kept moving I would be close to fine. If he stopped I was going to let him have it.

"Get in me." I growled. I tried to reach for him but he avoided me and added a fourth finger. I felt stretched near to my limit, though he was slightly bigger still.

"I am in you, tell me, Elizabeth, how do you want me to love you?"

He now took his fingers out and I glared at him, but he did not seem to mind. He slipped his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them. For some reason this heightened my desire. Good Lord, I had never felt this before, was he going to truly make me spell it out for him?

"Please, William. I want you so badly. Don't do this to me."

He chuckled.

"Desperate?"

I nodded and he grinned.

"All right, I'll show you my love."

He slipped himself into me and he had to wait a minute before he could start thrusting. The pain from last night was still there and I knew I was internally bruised, but it should not last much longer. Soon, when he did I realized how large he really was. I looked down at our conjoined bodies and it was slightly fascinating how perfect we fit together. Was I really made for him?

I let him pleasure me and I attempted to make him feel what I had felt last night but I could not compare to what he had done. Why could I not be as knowledgeable about this so I could help pleasure him as well?

We came over the edge again, this time quite more quickly. William's lasted far longer than mine did but I enjoyed watching how he reacted when he did climax. He collapsed on top of me and I was not squished by his heavy weight, he actually felt lighter than I originally thought.

"Will?"

"Yes, Beth?"

"What will we do now?" I asked him. He had on a slight smile, though I did too.

"What do you mean?" he asked and pushed a lock of my hair behind my ear and saw my full face. I could hear a tiny bit better than I usually could and it was strange but I liked it.

"Will I stay in the catacombs?"

"Only if you truly wish to, my dear. I doubt you do."

"No, I don't. Should we get married though? We've both said that we've loved each other for quite a while without the other knowing…."

"It might be safe to just wait a while."

"How long is a while?"

"A few months maybe. Just to show the opera house that I am not trying to rush into things and that I am trying to be normal."

I nodded. This might be longer than I thought.

Months seemed like forever, though they did eventually pass. I started to live with my brother and I stayed in a separate room down the hall from him so no one would think anything was happening. William did eventually propose to me and I was astounded when he did. It was at the opera while everyone started to come into the establishment. The ring was massive, it was a large ruby and a few smaller diamonds surrounding it on either side.

We are now finally married. I am glad of this because now we do not have to hide anything. We also are expecting a child and I am extremely happy. Father is too, he never thought he would get grandchildren or if he did, live to see them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I ended up having a boy, Michael was our first. I then later had Natalie was next four years later, and Thomas a year later since William could not stay off of me after her. He just kept saying that I had become more beautiful after two children, and if you know William, he is a persistent little boy who tried to convince me that he loved me and I was as beautiful as could be until I actually started to slightly think it.

I loved William dearly and I am still weeping even after two years of him being gone. I have lately thought about what would happen if I did die now. I know it will not be much longer until we are together again, and if that is in hell for what we have done, then so be it. As long as William and I are together then I will be happier than ever.

Oh, my heart is faltering as well as my breath. I guess after recounting what happened so many times I am dying of heartache instead of old age. My soul hurts deeply from so much waiting. I smile, I can see him if I close my eyes now. William, my love, I am finally with you after so long, my darling. I am sorry you have had to wait, but now we will be together forever. A tear rolls down my cheek as I finally see my love again.

End


End file.
